


Don't Mind Me (I'll just be a Bad Memory)

by AliceNightmary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anorexia, Bucky is kinda an ass at first, But not a good mom to Tony, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Forced Vomiting, Howard is a fucking ass in this fic, M/M, Maria is a good person, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trigger warnings for a lot of things will be posted in every chapter, but only because Tony is a little shit too, pepper is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary





	Don't Mind Me (I'll just be a Bad Memory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When James ' Bucky' Barnes was adopted into the Rogers Family at the age of eleven, Sarah Rogers had put a stop into his violent ways. She was a God fearing woman who's skinny ass, asthmatic, swear to God(Don't tell mama.) can't get himself out of a wet paper bag, son, was just as equally God fearing. But that didn't mean he became one. He was just respectful that's all and he loved them both to death.
> 
> Years later and just two more years of high school left. Bucky and Steve have amazing friends and have amazing future plans after High School. Nothing can bring his spirits down.
> 
> Until he meets one Anthony Edward Stark who's nothing but the biggest asshole he's ever met and mind you, Bucky has run with some assholes before being adopted by his ma. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anthony Edward Stark, Genius, Playboy, and son of a Billionaire named Howard Stark. Three things that also follow up when he introduces himself. Fourteen years old and he's already a Senior in High School and so just one more year and everything will be over. College, Babes, and lots of booze. Best of all, he's gonna be with his best friend, Rhodey-bear! Nothing's going to bring this kid's spirit down.
> 
> Because it's always been rock bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIVE.... AND STILL WRITING!!!!
> 
> What? Update my other stories? Huh? But, but, but I wrote this for youuuuu.
> 
> So all jokes aside, I'm really sorry for not updating or posting any stories for awhile. Work is the only excuse I have and it's a terrible one. I'm sorry. I would promise weekly updates, but I won't because I don't want to lie to you guys... But here's a super angst story! And also
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS WILL BE POSTED IN EACH CHAPTER IF THERE IS ANY. TAGS WILL BE UPDATED, TRIGGER, YO.
> 
> Thank youuu
> 
> Any mistakes are mind C:

James 'Bucky' Barnes was not a morning person and anyone who was could go fuck themselves for all he cared. The sun was a cruel, cruel goddess who took pleasure in torturing others every time she rose in the sky. The birds screamed loudly in pain every time they saw the yellow orb of gas and the glare. Oh god, the glare of the sun in his eyes.

"Bucky, come on. School starts today." Bucky heard a voice call out to him. He hated this voice in the mornings. It was an evil voice. He just hugged his pillow even closer as he still laid on his side.

"Come on, Buck, we're gonna miss the bus and ma won't be too happy about that."

"mmrf..." He responded.

There was a soft sigh.

And then suddenly everything was wet and cold and Bucky bolted up. "Fuck!" The little shit poured water all over his body. He glared at the insufferable blond in front of him. "You-"

"James Buchanan Barnes, did you just swear in my house?!" A female voice shouted from behind the door. Steve looked smug."

"N-No, ma." Bucky nervously replied. 

"Lyin' on top of that? You should know better. You know I don't tolerate swearing in my house."

"Yes, Ma'am.."

"Yeah, Bucky, you know we don't tolerate swearing in our house." Steve gave that shit eating grin again.

"I will end you." He whispered.

"You love me."

Bucky grumbled as he got to his morning duties. By the time he was done, he still had thirty minutes to eat before leaving. He walked out of the bed room wearing a navy blue T-shirt and blue jeans. His hair tied into a pony tail, showing off his ear piercings. He had gotten his ears pierced over the summer, three on each side, and he had bought several earings and gems to wear. His foster mom, Sarah Rogers wasn't a fan at first, but she understood that this was what he wanted and didn't want to rule his life forever. He and Steve were both young adults after all. Steve thought it was stupid, but like his ma, he didn't give Bucky much of a hard time about it.

As soon as he sat down he yelp when someone his ear. He rubbed it and looked up to see his ma glaring down at him. It was one of her famous 'I'm-so-disappointed-in-you' glares.

Steve did learn from the best.

"Sorry, for swearing, ma'am." He grumbled, but had to hold back a groan when he saw her place a picture of Jesus in front of him. "Sorry, Lord."

"You better be, James." Sarah Rogers took the picture away and came back with two plates of eggs and bacon. "Now eat up, you both will need your strength."

"Ma, you know the first day is always the easiest. Besides, it's our Junior year, you can start panicking on our last year of school." Steve smiled. Before Sarah responded, all three said their graces and she watched her boys eat. 

"I'm your mother, Steven, now hurr- but chew your food!" She snapped when the boys began to inhale their eggs. Both grabbed their bacons with one hand and with the other, their school bags. 

"See ya, ma! Thank's for breakfast." After kissing their mother's cheek, they left for the bus stop in front of their house. From the door way they heard their mother shout.

"Steven, you better not get into any fights this year!"

Steve's ears tinted pink. "Yes, ma!"

"James, you better not fight right along side him!"

"Someone has to look out for the kid who can't get himself out of a wet paper bag, ma!" Bucky grunted when Steve punched his arm. "Little shit." 

"Shut up." The little shit replied.

There was a loud honk that broke the two out of their playful banter. Once the bus skidded to a stop they got in and greeted the driver before taking their seats. Bucky grinned when he saw their friends from last year and the year before sitting around them.

Sam Wilson, a dark skinned kid in the same grade, always had his head in the clouds. He dreamed of flying with wings on his back instead of being in a plane like a normal person. But that made him a perfect match for a girl who had her fingers entwined with Sam's as she sat beside him. Wanda Maximoff, a weird psychic, who never wore any other colors except different shades of red. She was a target for bullying because of her palm readings, tarot readings, and she honest to god(Don't tell Stevie) had a glass ball. No one wanted to get close to the poor girl and called her the 'Scarlet Witch'. Steve ended up having a soft spot for her and invited her to their lunch table one day during Sophomore year and they hit it off. Steve, a god fearing kid with someone who earned the moniker Witch by everyone else. 

But if you thought that was the end of weird friends, you'd be wrong. Wanda had a twin brother, Pietro who only wore different shades of Blue and was on the track team. While Wanda earned the name 'Scarlet Witch', Pietro earned the name 'Quicksilver', because of how fast he was. The guy was blinding fast, Bucky swore the guy could put Usain Bolt to shame. You also couldn't tell that the two were twins. Whereas Wanda had brown almost reddish hair, Pietro had bleached blond hair. Steve didn't adopt him to the group because he was related to Wanda though, but because he was bullied too. Some of the kids were stupidly homophobic and Pietro was dating a foreign exchange student, T'Challa from this country named Wakanda. He somehow always had a cat perched on his shoulder and the school staff allowed it for some reason. Some swore he was a prince and by his posture and speech, Bucky almost believed them. But why would they send a prince to a school like Shield High? A prince could be far better somewhere else. That was okay, because Pietro was blessed enough to have met T'Challa and fall in love. The sad thing was that the others had to rain on their parade. T'Challa wasn't affected unless Pietro was. Then the other students would encounter the wrath of the 'Panther'.

Another bullied kid to join their misfit group last year was a blond deaf kid named Clint Barton. (Seriously, Steve was the mother hen of all other hens.) He cracked jokes like nobodies business and pranked everybody that could fall victim to his schemes. Of course the pranks he did to their little group were harmless fun, but vicious assholes got the worst side of him. Sticky items in your hair that'll never come off unless you shave it off, firecrackers in your pants, stuff like that. The kid wore hearing aids most of the time, but the times he didn't have them his friend, Natasha Romanoff, translated for him. 

Oh, boy, Natasha. She was a scary ass girl in the same year as them. She was silent most of the time unless she was in a playful mood with Barton. She wasn't a cold person, Bucky knew that. He'd seen her talk to shy Freshmen sweetly and helped them out when they were confused and didn't know where to go, but if you got on her bad side... Bucky had never seen a 6'2" football player cry before... But someone else out of their group must have gotten her to open up because over the summer she barely had time for them. She was dating someone named Bruce Banner, who must have been a tough guy to date someone like Natasha. No one had met him yet, not even Clint. They all speculated that he was in a gang of sorts with huge muscles. After all, Natasha was a woman who wore the pants in a relationship, so this guy must have done a lot to impress her.

 "So, Stevie, ready to adopt more kids into our misfit family?" Bucky chuckled as Steve kicked him lightly with his knee. 

"Yeah, mom, when am I gonna get another little brother or sister?" Clint poked the back of his head.

Steve frowned. "Why do I have to be the mom?"

"Because you are our mother hen!" Wanda proudly joined in. Sam gave her a high five. Course, Steve only scowled more, but there was no flare of anger. Just someone playing along.

Bucky laughed alongside Steve while they all joked around. This was a good start to their first day. Seeing friends from last year this year, and he hoped to make more friends just as great as the ones around him.

Friends he hoped he could graduate with next year.


End file.
